fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari Kyoko
Hikari Kyoko '(ヒカリ キョーコ (hikari kyooko))'': Is an independent mage hoping to find her home guild, Also the close friend of Saki Machiko and Fujii Megumi along with Nana (LalaMusika). Hikari is a practioner of Spirit Summoning Magic making her an expert in the field, although despite gifted with magical expertise as well as strength in numbers. Hikari throughly relies on herself as she lacks proper combat up-close as such only uses her spirits as a form of combat. She became known as '''The Caller (ス カラー su karaa) due to her main form of magic as well as the number of keys she has. although not a combat expert Hikari serves as a crucial part of the team being the one to create the plans as well as to pinpoint locations becoming the brain of the group. She grown from a royal family from the land of Alvarez (アルバレス arubaresu) leaving for her own as such her parents and her older brother left her alone with her decisions becoming an independent mage along with her close friends. Appearance TBA Personality History Magic and Abilities ''Ways of Combat'' Keen Intellect ' '''High Magical Aptitude '''As she has been suffering from a past parasite that caused her frequent sickness that is due to her being unable to control the ethernano that is entered into her body thus resulting in her frequent symptoms that proves to be very difficult to control but despite this sickness, Hikari is able to use her magic for a longer period of time especially in battle but is rather quickly worned out on doing so but is still able to cast several spells. * As she has no control over her own ethernano intakes, She suffers from frequent symptoms that involves Nausea, or in rare cases a high fever that causes her to use her magic even if it isn't in the most useable way just to keep her power in control. '''Outstanding Intellegence ' 'Strategist ' '''Cursed Celestial Gate Keys (呪われた星辰関基幹 Norowareta Seishin Seki Kikan): are Magic Items used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon Celestial Spirits that have fallen from grace, often refered to as Cursed Spirits. It's unknown for how many keys that exist of this nature, but it's said that many of them are able stand toe-to-to with the Golden Keys. [[Celia (Spirit)|'Celia (Spirit)']]:Cerimiel '''(リリス): is a '''Cursed Spirit. She's currently owned by Hikari Kyoko. She utilizes Dark Écriture & Dark Ice Magic [[Samael (Spirit)|'Samael (Spirit)']]:Samael '(サマエル ''Samaeru): is a '''Cursed Spirit that is currently owned by Chiyoko Ai and goes by the name of The Cursed Archangel. He utilizes Light Magic and Darkness Magic. [[Rose (Spirit)|'Rose (Spirit)']]: Rose '''(ローズ Rōzu): is a '''Cursed Spirit. She's currently owned by Hikari Kyoko she utilizes Plant Magic [[Adrastos (Spirit)|'Adrastos (Spirit)']]: Adrastos '''(アドラドス Adoradosu): is a '''Cursed Spirit. He's currently owned by Hikari Kyoko. He utilizes Requip and Sword Magic. Though he may be called a Cursed Soldier, his skills has earned him an alias of his own: The Great Prince of Hell (地獄の偉大な王子 Jigoku no idaina ōji). Archive '(古文書 ''Ākaibu), also known as the 'All-Knowing Magic '(マジックのすべてを知っています, Majikuu no Subete wo Shiite I Masu) is a Caster Type magic that is utilized to transfer information into the form of magical energy that can be stored into a massive magic database system, that is unique to each individual user, depending on their experiences being born in a secluded land, Hikari had no possible equipment to help her with reading and keeping information in her head but as her magic came to fruiting, Archive became her first magic and soon helped her her in all possible way that allowed her to use it on a way that helps both she and her people. ''UPGRADE+!'' (アップグレードプラス Appugurēdo purasu): ''Is an archive spell that allows the user to upgrade his/her spell, Hikari uses Upgrade + to like the word says upgrade her abilities although on a temporary time, Upgrade usually last for 10 minutes but Hikari was able to make it last till 26 minutes which made a strain on her magic as she kept it on for too long making the spells instead of stronger weaker but it all comes to the person that manages the spell. Upgrade like the word upgrades your ability for an amount of time but as the time on using it gets longer, Upgrade instead of upgrading the spell creates a distortion of connection that makes the spell weaker than they originally were. Equipments '''Cursed Keys ' * '''Gate of the Cursed Flower Key'' : Summons the Cursed Flower Rose (Spirit)'' * Gate of the Cursed Soldier : Summons the Cursed Soldier Adrastos (Spirit) * Gate of the Cursed Archangel : Summons the Cursed Archangel Samael (Spirit) * Gate of the Ice Witch : Summons the Ice witch Celia (Spirit) Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Cursed Spirit User Category:Mage Category:Lala's Land